dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '''Tiffanythumb|300px *'Nombre Real: Stephanie Hwang '''Nombre Coreano: 황미영 (Hwang Mi Young) *'Apodos:' Fany, Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany, Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany,Tiff. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': Diamond Bar, Los Angeles (California) *'Estatura:' 1.64cm *'Peso: 50'' kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Fandom: '''Fanytastic *'Lema de los Fanytastics: Promesa como miembro Fanytastic: "Prometo amar y cuidar todo lo que sea color de rosa, conservar en secreto todos mis errores de baile y eclipsar a los demás con mi aegyo y mis ojos sonrientes." Biografía Tiffany nació en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles (California) y creció como la menor de tres hermanos. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y consiguió unirse a la compañía en octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment y, más tarde, se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en abril de 2007. Anteriormente realizó primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Cuando SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que debía mudarse a Corea; al principio quedó bastante confundida ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes; por ello su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de transladarse a Corea para cumplir su sueño aunque ahora, tristemente, lleve 8 años sin ver a su padre; ésto hace que la relación no sea lo bastante buena entre padre e hija. SM Entertaiment demostró su alegría por la llegada a Corea de Tiffany ya que ésta es una muy buena cantante y artista. Le costó mucho acostumbrarse a Corea ya que cuando llegó no sabía hablar coreano y no tenía allí a ningún familiar que le pudiera ayudar a instalarse. Su primer concierto en un teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany e hizo que la prensa se la "devorara" ya que vieron que tenía mucho talento. En un programa de entrevistas, Tiffany dijo: "''En Corea he hecho muchos amigos y he cumplido mi sueño, pero lo más importante es que encontré quién era realmente y también encontré '''mi resplandor".'' OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine ''(''j''unto con Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It's You'' para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) ''para Haru (2010) *''By Myself ''para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi ''(junto con Jessica y SeoHyun) para Mabinogi (2008)'' Peliculas *I AM. (Actriz) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD, 2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2, 2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC junto con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD, 2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con BIGBANG. *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: Girls' Generation. **'Sub-Unidad': TaeTiSeo. *'Posicion:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Idiomas: '''inglés (fluido), japonés (básico) y coreano (fluido). *'Hobbies: Rapear, ir de compras y tocar la flauta. *'''Educación: South Pointe Middle School, Diamond Bar High School y Korea Kent Foreign School. *'Familia:' Padre, hermano mayou llamado Leo y hermana menor llamada Michelle. *'Lema:' "La práctica hace la perfección" *'Color Favorito: '''Rosa *'Canción/es favorita/s de SNSD: '''Baby Baby y The Boys. *'Numero Favorito: '''9 *'Religión: 'Cristiana devota *Fue la penúltima en entrar al grupo de Girls' Generation. *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía solo 14 años. *Daniel Radcliffe, el protagonista de Harry Potter, escogió a Tiffany como la miembro más bonita de SNSD; aunque más tarde, al ver a Taeyeon, también le pareció tambien muy guapa. *En el episodio 15 de Strong Heart le preguntaron quién era su miembro favorito del grupo Infinite a lo que ella respondió que era el integrante Hoya. *Es muy amiga de Min Sun Ye, miembro del grupo Wonder Girls; una vez Seohyun y ella fueron a uno de sus conciertos. *Dejó verdaderamente sorprendidos a los integrantes de Super Junior y TVXQ por su manera de hablar inglés tan facilmente. *Participó en algunos conciertos de Super Junior rapeando en la canción de ''Oops!! ''de su álbum A-CHA. *Es muy cercana a Siwon de Super Junior; incluso las fans les llaman ''SiFany ''como nombre de pareja. *En el pasado afirmó que su tipo ideal de hombre era Kim Hyun Joong; éste mencionó que Tiffany le parecía un ángel. *Participó en el musical "''FAME "junto con Eunhyuk; en ese momentos los dos se habían hecho muy cercanos y no tuvieron problema. *Jang Wooyoung , integrante del grupo 2PM dijo en un programa de televisión que sólo a Tiffany le sienta bien la sonrisa de ojos. *Es la integrante que mejor viste; le encanta la moda y siempre viste bien de pies a cabeza. Junto con Hyoyeon, ellas dos son las más fashionistas ''del grupo. *Se dice que es bastante sensible, junto con su amiga y miembro Sooyoung. *Taeyeon y Tiffany están muy unidas; forman la pareja ''TaeNy, que es la favorita entre los fans. *Los miembros de su grupo le moslestan en ocasiones preguntándole por conceptos de la cultura coreana que ella no entiende, ya que se crió en Estados Unidos. *Una de las cosas más admirables en Tiffany es que trabaja muchísimo y siempre lucha por lo que quiere. Cuando se instaló en Corea le resultó muy difícil acostumbrarse a vivir allí pero, como siempre, salió a flote y consiguió cumplir su sueño que era el de debutar y convertirse en una estrella. *Es la segunda integrante en estar más guapa sin ningún maquillaje. *En el programa Come To Play, Sulli del grupo f(x) lloró cuando comenzó a hablar de sus unnies Tiffany y Taeyeon porque dijo que, cuando ésta llegó a Seoul, cuidaron mucho de ella; pero cuando SNSD debutó ya no podían verse y Tiffany dijo: "C''uando veo a las dongsengs durante nuestros eventos internacionales, las noto muy cansadas y es por eso que he estado pensando que debo cuidarlas mejor." *Sorprendió a sus fans cuando dijo "''Hola, ¿cómo estás?, me llamo Tiffany" en idioma español. *Se siente muy agredecida con la madre de Seohyun por tratarla como una hija, pero no solo a ella si no a todas demás integrantes del grupo. *Es la 2ª más veloz en SNSD, en 1er lugar se encuentra Hyoyeon. *Es muy femenina, se preocupa mucho por su salud y su físico. *Seohyun afirma que su ''unnie ''Tiffany tiene una voz muy potente; también afirma que si se encontrara en un 1er piso la podrían oir perfectamente. Cuando se emociona su voz parece que emita el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia. *Las miembros de SNSD la eligieron a ella y a Hyoyeon como las más luchadoras; dijeron que ellas pelearían más con sus futuros esposos. *Llama mamá y papá a los padres de su compañera Taeyeon ya que se tienen mucho cariño mutuamente. Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera